


tender is the night lying by your side

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emperor Hux, Force Bond (Star Wars), Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mind Sex, Mpreg, Omega Armitage Hux, Watch these assholes yearn painfully for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 16:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: Emperor Hux misses his mate dearly, even when he's away clinching their reign.Thankfully, an alpha as powerful as Kylo Ren can overcome even the furthest reaches of the galaxy to tend to his omega's desires.





	tender is the night lying by your side

**Author's Note:**

> I figured I might as well indulge in some porn while I'm at it. 
> 
> This ended up super soft and sweet for these two jerks. Oh well. Hope you guys like it!

With the day’s tasks drawing to a close, Emperor Armitage Hux retires to his room, eager to shed himself of his more ceremonial trappings and slip into something more comfortable.

He doesn’t loathe his formal clothing, oddly drawn to its elegance despite his former distaste for the indulgences of such fashion—but he _is_ tired of wearing its layers draped over the already heavy swell of his belly.

Hux sighs in relief when the door to his quarters clicks shut behind him, series of electronic locks twittering into place. Finally. _Alone._

Much as he revels in his daytime routine—most likely more involved in the minutiae of his rule than he needs to be—lately it wears on him. He craves the quiet of his room more than he used to, for once listening to his body when it tells him he needs _rest_.

Hux’s shoulders relax as he cups the underside of his stomach, allowing the vulnerable gesture now that he’s away from prying eyes and enjoying the warm, resinous scent of his parlor. A gentle kick rolls up from within, eager to greet him after such a long day. He feels a little guilty neglecting the desire to stroke and rub his belly in public, but fears too much even his most loyal retainers without the presence of Kylo Ren.

The knight usually shares his quarters when dwelling within the palace, however Kylo departed weeks ago to tend to a matter on Kebos—crushing strife, reshaping the planet into a suitable outpost of the Empire. It’s trying work, certainly tedious to someone of Kylo's’s caliber, but necessary.

Hux changes in the parlor, shedding his gilded vestments and hanging them in one of the many wardrobes pocketed in his quarters. He manages the layers beneath but with the size of his belly needs to sit in a chair to remove his boots, wincing as he peels the tight leather off his puffy ankles.

 _You’re living on borrowed time_ , he addresses his footwear as he tucks it away in exchange for a long, gauzy garment—deep black, scintillating with the soft light of the room.

Kylo had called it a _nightgown_ , months ago, when the tailor had presented it to the emperor for the first time. And yes, _perhaps_ it’s a little too sheer to be a robe, but he finds it far more elegant than something a dowdy grandmother might wear. And in any case, despite his teasing Ren had thoroughly enjoyed whenever he wore the thing, especially as Hux’s body had changed, adapted to the lives growing inside of him.

He _misses_ Kylo’s enjoyment, now. Among many other things.

Hux slides his arms into the wide sleeves of his robe, loosely cinching the belt above his belly so the soft fabric rustles against his sore skin. It parts slightly, just below his navel, unable to completely cover him anymore but Hux loathes to switch it out for something else. If anything, he’ll summon the tailor if it becomes a nuisance.

He brews some tea in the parlor, not so elevated and ineffectual that he can’t enjoy his own private rituals, without the presence of servants. He blows little amber ripples across the surface, relishing in the sweet, herbaceous scent. He misses the deep tannins of his old blend, but Kylo had always badgered him to take the _decaffeinated_ choice, and despite his absence Hux still humors his concerns.

Besides, he’s _trying_ to learn to sleep better for the sake of their pups.

Kylo’s lectures on proper rest and nutrition have finally started to get to Hux as his due date draws closer. The emperor can almost hear his mate’s admonishment nagging in the back of his mind, floating up whenever he considers skipping a meal or staying up late to peruse notes from the day’s meetings.

Even lightyears away, securing Kebos for the Empire, Kylo won’t leave him be.

Though more relaxed in the privacy of his quarters, Hux’s lower back continues to bow forward as he walks to the bedroom, creating an uncomfortable tension in his shoulders and neck thanks to the weight. Bathing helps but sometimes Hux doesn’t have the patience for it, not without Kylo there to distract him, to run the water and take care of the scented oils and frothy bubbles the alpha likes to use. Not to mention put those huge hands to proper use, rubbing into his muscles and palming the stretch of his belly. Kylo would take care to lather every inch of Hux’s body, drying him off when the emperor complained of pruned fingers. Then his knight would lead him to bed, satisfied with their little routine as he presses kisses with those large, soft lips of his to every spot he could reach.

Instead tonight—as with the twenty-eight that had preceded it—Hux makes the trip alone, ambling carefully across the damasked carpet with his tea balanced away from his belly. He sets the saucer on the nightstand, sucking in a deep breath as he settles himself down on the bed. The soft mattress cushions his body as he sinks down into it. He shifts, grateful to get off his feet as he rests both hands on his middle. 

Beneath even the dark gauze of his robe he can see how pink and striated his belly has become, pushed hopelessly forward by his litter. He rests his palm atop it, right where the garment falls open to reveal his pale skin.

He’s grown quite large in Kylo’s absence—not that he hadn’t been before the knight’s departure. With multiple pups developing inside of him, his slender body could hardly keep up, not even as his hips and chest fattened in response. He used to find his appearance disdainful—and while it’s still _inconvenient_ to carry what feels like an entire planet beneath his robes, he’s become accustomed to the sight.

The weight _is_ trying, still. He’s not used to being so heavy, even when sitting down. In this position his belly settles on his upper thighs and pulls more pressure on his spine, causing twinges of discomfort even as he tries to rest. Hux carefully pushes his feet off the carpet and pulls himself close to the headboard, pinching the handle of his teacup as he stuffs a few pillows behind him to prop up his lower back.

It helps a tad, and he manages to finish his tea and command off the bedroom light before setting properly into bed, hoping to get a decent night’s rest after such a long day.

But without Kylo by his side, sleep is difficult.

Tossing and turning, annoying on its own, is _much_ more difficult with a litter of pups weighing Hux down. He huffs as he tilts up his hips, trying to shift the heft of his belly around as he seeks a more comfortable position in bed.

“ _Stars_ …” He growls as he settles on his right side for the second time in not so very long, facing the bedroom window. It’s frustrating—he’s genuinely _trying_ to sleep, to do right by his pups, and yet here they are forcing him awake.

No restraint or self-awareness—just like their damned father.

Hux juts out his lower lip, angry warmth welling up behind his eyes.

 _Kylo_. So far away, not _here_ where he’s supposed to be, supporting his emperor through such unrest. He knows the mission had required Kylo’s presence—Hux had approved of it himself—but right now his need for a mate overcomes even the empire’s expanding reign. 

Hux sucks air through his teeth, trying to calm down and push away such unnecessary upset.

If only this bed weren’t so _big_ he might feel better. It’s smaller when Kylo lies beside him, his beastly bulk and splayed arms shrinking the space down to a properly intimate size. And the usually alpha _holds_ him, too, needing to remain close.

He’s _cursed_ Hux, the bastard, rendering it impossible for the emperor to sleep alone without a chest pressed to his back and broad arms wrapped around his ample waist.

Hux sniffs, rubbing his face against the bed in hopes of claiming a last linger of his mate’s scent that will help ease him to sleep. But the sheets are too clean against his nose, lacking the alpha musk perfumed there by Kylo whenever they sleep together. 

The emperor furrows his brow, nearly resigned to discomfort and a sour mood come morning, when something familiar breaches his distress.

 _Hux? Are you there_?

The emperor gasps, eyes fluttering open at the sound of his mate’s voice. With his exhaustion it takes him a moment to realize it’s come from the inside of him, Kylo reaching out along their bond to touch upon his mind.

It’s not the first time they’ve communicated in this way from a long distance, but it’s the first time he’s heard Kylo so _clearly_. As if he’s kneeling at the edge of his bed, speaking in that low and calm way he’s adopted ever since Hux was crowned.

 _What? What’s happened? Are you all right?_ Hux thoughts come out too quickly, still struggling to adopt his usual conversational tone to his thoughts. He feels Kylo’s soft chuckle vibrate through the void.

_Everything’s fine. But what about you?_

Hux’s hair rustles in the breeze from the open window, and he can’t help but relax in his mate’s presence, however partial it may be.

 _Have you been worrying about me, Ren?_ He answers, slowing his thoughts this time to match his alpha’s pace.

_I sensed you were discomfited._

Hux rubs his stomach, rustling the thin fabric beneath his palm.

_Will your offspring crushing my pelvis, I would say so. Right bothers already, just like you._

_They’re only pups, Hux. Barely that. Still growing._

_I don’t know how they can find so much space inside of me. I hardly look like myself anymore_. Hux thinks, a little more sourly than he means. Soft touches caress his mind in response, and his eyes flutter half-closed.

 _You look glorious. Powerful_.

_Flatterer. Can you even see me?_

A muscle in Hux’s belly twitches.

 _I can see enough_.

The emperor’s lips perk in a smile. _Oh?_ His hand trails down and over his bump, trailing the rich curve. _I wonder if I should test you_.

Kylo’s presence murmurs softly in confusion, before Hux’s fingers pull at the tie of his robe.

 _Ah_. The warmth in Hux’s mind flares a little hotter as he undoes the belt, letting the gauzy fabric flutter down against the bed.

_You’ve been gone so long. Kylo. I’ve missed you._

_I know_.

Hux tuts.

_Quiet. Damned mind reader._

_Oh, I can do much more than just_ read _it…_

Kylo’s presence intrudes even stronger in response, encasing the emperor mind in its power. Hux swallows and closes his eyes, acquiescing to the touch as his body starts to respond to his mate’s innate touch.

Since the very beginning of their affair—back when they were co-commanders, exercising tension into each other’s bodies—Ren’s always been able to alight his desires with a mere stroke of his fingers, a brush of his lips, and it’s only grown more intense since Hux’s fallen bonded, _pregnant._ Even now, with only ghostly touches and warmth as Kylo plays upon their connection, he feels slick start to wet between his thighs. 

It’s become hard to tell what’s their bond and what’s the Force, both twining the couple together so powerfully and inexorably that it feels petty to make a distinction. What’s more important is that Hux can sense Kylo so _strongly_ , as if the alpha can project himself straight into his bed, to please his emperor from partway across the galaxy.

With slight effort Hux rolls onto his back, keeping his back cushioned with pillows and his coverlet pushed down over his knees. His belly juts out into the air, bowed down slightly by gravity. He supports it with a careful cradle, spreading his thighs as the glimmering black of his robe fans out further from his body.

Kylo’s approving growl rumbles into his mind.

_I can feel how heavy you are. Hux…_

The emperor groans at the sudden surge of raw lust, Kylo’s feelings enticing his own as they thread together.

_You’ve seen me while you’ve been gone…we’ve had calls together…_

_That’s not seeing you. Not like this_.

Hux scoffs softly, because Kylo isn’t even really _here_ to watch him but—he is, isn’t he? Present and loving despite his corporeal lack, as close as he can be until he finally returns to his emperor’s arms.

It’s hard to grasp his cock with his plump belly in the way, but Hux flexes his fingers, unwilling to extinguish the passion between himself and his mate that he’s so craved these long weeks. He draws his knees up, tilts them slightly apart as his toes curl against the soft bedcovers. It puts a bit of pressure on his belly but, oddly, it only burgeons his arousal.

A moan drifts to his lips as he starts to stroke his cock, giving it soft squeezes to compensate for his limited reach. Hux touches himself infrequently, often stopped by his exhaustion and the size of his belly, but with Ren’s heated encouragement he can’t help himself. He’s _missed_ his alpha so deeply, left craving his presence and affection as he carries their children.

Hux palms his cock against the underside of his stomach, using the taunt flesh as friction. He bites his lip at the pleasure, but it’s not enough, not with Kylo teasing his nerves and filling his mind with such lovely sensations.

_More, emperor. Don’t hold back._

Hux leaves his cock to twitch against his stomach as his hand delves between his legs. Slick courses from between his cheeks, preparing himself for his alpha’s knot. Hux’s heart pangs as he slides his fingers inside, knowing it’ll be woefully inadequate—but until Kylo learns to Force-project his cock right inside of him, he has to make do.

Regardless, the alpha’s presence continues to play along every animal center in his brain as Hux works his fingers inside himself, sending shudders down his spinal cord and out into his extremities, through his groin and around his twitching wet hole.

He must make quite a sight—or rather, _sensation_. He doesn’t know if Kylo actually _can_ see him, if his abilities are that powerful, or if he’s like Hux, eyes closed and writhing for more.

He may not be attuned to the Force but he’s Kylo’s _omega_ , bonded to him for life, and he wants to know if he can _feel_ him, just as Hux can feel his mate. 

_Do you want to know if I’m touching myself?_

A small whine passes the emperor’s lips as he nods. Kylo’s voice returns after a moment, self-assured and slightly amused.

 _Of course. Not an alpha alive could resist you like this_.

_What—bloated and immobile, barely up to get myself up to bed?_

Kylo’s groan momentarily blots out all other thought. A smile drifts over Hux’s lips as he spreads his fingers inside his hole, feeling it twitch.

_Sorry you aren’t here to knot me yourself, aren’t you?_

_Could I even fit a knot inside you anymore, with your body swelled with my pups?_

Hux’s smirk turns, teasing.

 _How sure are you that I_ haven’t _had a knot while you’ve been gone?_

_You haven’t. And I would’ve sensed it._

Kylo seems dismissive, but Hux won’t ignore that little twinge of jealousy.

 _What would you do? What if another had bedded me in your absence?_ Hux rocks against his fingers, eyebrow raised.

 _That would never happen._ He’s trying, deadpan. The emperor presses, thumb to Kylo’s heart.

_That wasn’t my question._

_Hux._

_Well?_

The emperor suddenly keens, all need to tease flooded from his mind by furious pleasure. In instinct he crooks his fingers, trying to release the mess of sensation dripping in from his mate’s vehemence.

 _You know I would kill them_.

Hux’s cheeks redden in exertion, hair feathery against his forehead as the pressure within his body and mind mount to the level of true debauchery. Everything tingles, from his head to his chest to his loins— _especially_ the last and if Kylo were here Hux can only imagine what he might do to him, how he might make him unwind.

Before he departed, Kylo’s favorite spot on the emperor was between his legs—though he often Kylo preferred to use his mouth instead of the usual methods, pressing his lips in a trail from beneath Hux’s cock, wending over the sensitive skin before they swallowed up his hole. It’d been _filthy_ , the way he laved at his slick like it was the sweetest confection in the solar system, but as a proper knotting had grown too difficult to bear with his size, Hux had started to relish in it.

The memory pushes up in his mind, tangible and strong with desire. He senses Kylo respond to it, groaning with his own need as he probes deeper into their connection, dredging more from the depths of the fantasies Hux has kept repressed for the past few weeks.

Their minds throb with shared emotions, joined in passion even so far apart, beyond the range capable of other bonded pairs. It’s a transcendent, inaccessible kind of depth, a true marriage between two powers unable to live with anything but each other. When Hux tilts his head back, tries to lose himself, he can almost feel Ren above him, _encompassing him_ , incomprehensibly strong and spreading him apart.

The too-slight pressure inside his hole him now feel momentous, thick like his mate’s tongue or his cock or or the overwhelming presence in his mind as Kylo whispers to him— 

 _I want to feel you come for me, emperor_.

The voice inside him is so strong, so _virile_ that Hux can almost smell him, almost taste him as he sticks his own fingers in his mouth, hooking them against his teeth like Kylo would if he was here, possessing every inch of him. Hux’s spine arches up despite the weight on his body, feeling his mate’s needs reach their peak in tandem with his own, and when it finally all unleashes like an unfolding star the omega cries, mind losing its cohesion as Kylo’s arousal sweeps over him until he can’t tell which feelings belong to him.

The coverlet and nightgown beneath him are damp with slick and come by the time Hux’s mind returns to him, calmed by his steadying breaths. Hux uses the fabric to wipe most of the soil from his body before tossing them to the floor to pick up later, deciding to sleep naked in his sheets.

He feels lighter now, able to comfortably lie on his side and curl around his belly.

 _Kylo_? Hux reaches out, his eyelids fluttering open. Blue light from the dark sky outside the window still casts upon the empty bed, but the sheets feel less cold now, less lonesome.

 _Yes_?

 _You’ll have to return soon_. The emperor’s eyes fall closed once more, mind thoroughly spent. _It’s getting harder on my own_.

 _I know. I will._ Hux can sense the resolve in Kylo’s voice. He clings to it, tightly, as if it’s a warm palm laying over his stomach. Soothing.

 _It’s beautiful here, Armitage_. _Not yet too despoiled. Once I’ve finished—you must come visit it_.

Hux snorts, holding onto the pillow beneath his head. His other forearm drapes over his belly, feeling the rise and fall of his own breath.

_I think I may burst if I attempt such a long distance._

A gentle touch strokes over his forehead, barely more than a whisper.

_Perhaps after, then._

Kylo continues to speak softly even as Hux drifts off. He describes Kebos to him—in such expressive detail the emperor’s not sure whether his mate is reporting anything he’s actually seen, or if it’s just some beautiful dream brought about by in the aftermath of their coupling—but Hux still listens, imagines himself laying next to Kylo to witness the vision he paints in their minds. A world of two moons and perpetual twilight, more pups playing in the grass than even kick in the emperor’s belly.Kylo’s large, scarred hand cradling Hux's own in its pristine glove, before a palace of glass and stone thatglints even in the faint light of the sky.

It’s that beautiful dream that finally leads Hux to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I know they're evil, but I want them to be in love and conquer the galaxy and make lots of beautiful children.
> 
> Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://thethespacecoyote.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heir_of_breath7/).


End file.
